Raindrop
by Caskettluvz41319
Summary: Just a short fluffy story of Castle and Beckett. Complete for now might add more later.


**I had a comment on one of my other stories about grammar and other stuff and for that I am sorry. I love to write these stories and I'm not very good at grammar because I have not learned everything. So if you would please just overlook some of my problems. I try to go and look for them but sometimes I miss them. Thank you.**

 _This case is too much. Why did a little_ _girl no more than three years old have to be taken from her loving family? Why can't this case be like when little Angela was taken by her aunt and never in any real danger. Even though that case was a success I have no desire to see Will again…_

"Beckett!" Castle yells at Kate trying to snap her out of her daze. Her head jerks to look at him with a look of surprise on her face.

"What Castle?" She asks before looking back to the rain washed road. The rain is now falling quickly and with force making it difficult to see.

"Where did you go just now? I called your name like six times. You didn't even see that truck trying to cut in front of us back there." Her eyes stayed on the road but she could hear the concern in his voice that she was sure to be etched into the features of his face.

"I was just thinking about the case." She responds as vaguely as possible trying not to show her true feelings.

"I know there is much more to it than that so you might as well tell me and stop dancing around it when we both know that you will tell me eventually." He looks at her profile as a cocky grin takes over his face when he sees a look of annoyance on her face.

"You're pretty sure of yourself aren't you Castle?" She says once again evading the question and trying to buy time.

"Yes I am so go ahead and spit it out."

"I was thinking about one of our first cases together. Do you remember Angela Candella?"

"Yes, she was that adorable little girl who was fake kidnapped by her aunt because her mother wanted custody of her once she divorced her husband but believed that he would get custody instead." Kate glances at Castle at just the right time in order to see his face contort into a look of jealousy. "And it was also the unfortunate impromptu meeting of your FBI ex. I have no desire to see that man ever again." His voice held venom that he had held for 4 years but never shown. All she could do was laugh, loud and free.

"I was thinking the same exact thing!" She says with a soft smile on her face. He looks over at her and smiles. He loved to hear the sound of her laugh and seeing her smile.

Their conversation ended there and Kate's thoughts once again took over; fully distracting her.

When another car swerved into their lane dangerously close to the front of her cruiser and she gave no indication that she saw it, Castle once again broke her from her daze.

"Why don't you let me drive the rest of the way?" He asked quietly.

"Castle I'm fine."

"No you aren't you're distracted and that's ok but with the limited vision because of the rain I'm a bit worried so please pull over and let me drive." She gives him a quick glance and sees that he is giving her a soft smile of assurance.

"Okay." She pulls over to the side of the road and shuts the car off before turning to look at Castle. "On the count of three. One. Two. Three!"

They both jump out of the car and run around the back of the car. When they reach the trunk They slam into one another. The solid frame of Castle's chest sends Kate tumbling backwards. As she falls strong arms wrap around her waist to steady her by pulling her back into the wall of his chest. It forces the air out of her lungs as she realizes where she is and that her hands are gripping his biceps.

Her eyes meet his and take in the close proximity between them. Castle opens his mouth to apologize when her warm fingers touch his lips effectively cutting him off. He looks into her eyes and sees them sparkling from the light of the tail lights. They held a look of anticipation, for what he didn't know.

They stand in the rain unable to move. Her hair, wet from the rain, falls into her face; his right hand comes from her waist to to push it behind her ear. His hand cups her cheek while his thumb rubs the smooth skin beneath her eye wiping away a rain drop that had been making the slow decent down her face. His eyes meet her's once he sees her mouth open in order to say something to him quietly.

"Kiss me Castle."

He didn't need to be told twice. His lips crashed into hers as years of desire and love take them over. All their unspoken words are poured into the kiss. His arms wrap tightly around her waist to pull her closer, effectively aligning their bodies. Her arms are around his neck holding on tightly as if he was going to disappear. But he slowed the kiss, becoming gentler, and then pulling away just enough to look into her eyes when he spoke. Reading her actions and assuming correctly he said

"I'm not going anywhere Kate, I'm here to stay. Right here, beside you is where I belong. Always"


End file.
